There are various sucking massage devices for skin beauty treatment, Japanese Patent No. 60-246756 discloses such a device, in which the sucking lip has a shape of general cylinder and contacts with the skin along a circular area and a piston is used to bring about the sucking effect. This kind of device has a disadvantage of a constant sucking force which generates great gradient of pressure between the outside and inside of the contact portion of the sucking lip which contacts with the skin, which leads to an uncomfortable feeling, even results in extravasated blood of the skin. Moreover, this device has other disadvantages of both the uncontrolled value of the sucking force, which can not be adapted in the sucking massage at difference parts (for example, eyes), and the relative sliding movement of the sucking lip to the skin, which results from the deformation of the sucking lip and damages the skin.